Plumbing involves a large number of individual tasks relating to the assembly and testing of new and existing conduits. Such plumbing systems include pressurized fresh water systems, drainage systems, and waste/sewer systems found in new and existing residential and commercial construction, and typically include multiple riser conduits that may be vertically oriented. A typical plumbing task is the in-ground installation of new sewer lines, also referred to as soil or waste lines, for interconnection to existing main sewer lines or septic systems. The steps involved in a common installation include ground trenching, installation, assembly and connection of multiple pipe segments. The multiple pipe segments terminate at predetermined locations where they will ultimately be fitted with appropriate plumbing connections. These pipe segments are connected to various plumbing fixtures such as toilet outlets, sinks, and baths. Before the fixture can be connected and the dry wall build out completed, the plumbing system must be tested for leaks. To do this the plumbing system is filled with water, pressurized, and purged of entrapped air. The system is then inspected for leaks.
In one way of testing for leaks, the person conducting the test merely fills an input riser conduit with water until the water flows out of each riser. Subsequently, each riser conduit is capped. This method results in excess use of water that spills on the ground, creating a messy unsafe environment, is inefficient, and labor intensive. In an alternative method, a rubber or plastic seal is affixed to each riser conduit and water is introduced into the plumbing system. The user then inserts a nail or other sharp object into the seal to create a hole through which entrapped air in the riser conduit is released. When the air has been purged from the riser conduit and water begins to flow from the hole, the person conducting the test reinserts the nail into the hole to stop the flow. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/045,033, Pub. No. 2006/0162775, Drayer discloses a device that eliminates using a nail to puncture a hole in a seal.